What If?
by Darkness' Domain
Summary: Sara was kidnapped instead of Nick, a short snippet of GSR


**What If…? **

* * *

Sara Sidle lay inside the plastic coffin box that she knew she was going to die in. Tears trickled down her face as she lay there. There were so many things she had wanted to tell people and so many things she had wanted to do. But it was all over now. She could feel the dirt falling into the box next to her foot. Sara knew if she was going to die she'd at least let people know how she felt about them. Sara picked up the little silver tape recorder that had been left there next to her leg. 

Sara turned it on and began recording…

* * *

Gil Grissom starred at the screen intently watching Sara Sidle lay there helplessly as she cried. Grissom wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold her in his arms. Why had he let her go alone? He hated himself for letting her just go on a scene alone, he should've sent Greg with her-no he should've gone himself. "How is she?" Greg Sanders asked as he came up next to his boss and mentor. Grissom sighed and shook his head. "Same, what have we found out?" Grissom asked Greg who didn't answer. 

Grissom starred at Greg who was starring at the screen and watching Sara almost as intently as Grissom had been. "Hey, Greg what have we found out?" Grissom said in a more stern voice. Greg shook his head. "Nothing, Sara hasn't had that many people who have had anything against. There was that guy who took her hostage when she was in the institution that one time but he's still there," Greg explained.

Another dead end!

Grissom shook his head. "Okay, thanks." Grissom said sighing deeply. Greg took one last look at Sara before departing. Grissom watched then as Sara picked up the tape recorder and began talking…

"Nick, I had brothers when I was younger…bu-but you've been so much more, you've been a great friend and an amazing partner, I love you. You're like my family," Sara said sadly into the recorder. "Catherine, every time we've worked together-shit-every time we've worked together I see more of that amazing and strong woman that you are. You're not just a friend, you're a sister. I love you too," Sara paused and sighed as she felt some dirt falling into her boot.

"Warrick, god you're a great man. Words cannot explain how wonderful you. I know I'll miss ya. Greg," Sara paused and suddenly giggled a little. "I remember the first day we met and you got Mexican food all over my new white shirt. I want to let you know…I never got rid of that shirt. Every time I look at it, it reminds me of you. How wonderful, funny, sweet and charming you really are." Sara said softly…

Grissom starred at the screen, watching Sara's lips and reading every word she said. He smiled at her story about Greg. Greg had been so nervous meeting Sara and when he got food all over her shirt. Grissom watched her lips closely, not wanting to miss one word. _"Brass, you've been like a father to me. You've looked out for me and always gave me good advice when I needed it. You're a great man and I wish…I wish I could've gotten one more bad guy when you." _

Grissom sighed deeply. It was killing him watching this. Then, Sara mouthed his name…

* * *

"Gil…I…I hope that after everyone hears this that you will listen to what I have to say about you alone because…I…I've always…" 

Grissom nearly broke down that moment as Sara struggled to find the words.

"I've always struggled at trying to find the words to…describe how I feel about you. Since the day we met you've been on my mind every single day and night. Gil, I would say you've been like a father to me…but…but I'm not supposed-you're not supposed to…fall in love with your father figure. I love you, and not like I love the rest. I love you more than anything or anyone in the entire world. I…" Sara dropped the recorder and covered her face in her hands and her whole body was wracked with sobs.

A single tear escaped Grissom's eye. He always knew Sara cared about him and had strong feelings for him but…he had never realized how strong and passionate they were for him.

Sara finally composed herself a little and picked the recorder up again. "I…I hope I've never disappointed you. If there was one thing that could kill me quicker it would you being disappointed in me. Don't bother getting in touch with my family because they probably won't even know who you're talking about. Remember…cremated. I love you all." Sara finished the recording and turned it off.

_

* * *

Hours later…_

"I found her!" Catherine yelled as she found a long tube that led down the ground. Greg, Warrick and Nick were the first ones to run to where Catherine was. "Sara, Sara can you hear me!" Nick yelled down into the tube.

Sara heard a loud noise that woke her from her sleep. _"Sara, Sara can you here me!" _and Sara knew that voice. It was Nick…Nick Stokes! "I'm here! I'm here!" Sara yelled as loudly as she could.

Nick smiled. "Grissom, Brass she's here!" Nick yelled and began to help Catherine, Warrick and Greg dig Sara up. Finally they uncovered Sara's crying form. Nick and Warrick opened the box's lid and grabbed both of Sara's hands and were about to pull her out when Grissom stopped them. "Stop, don't touch her!" Grissom yelled running towards them. "What?" Warrick and Nick both asked in completely shock. "The box is load with bombs, if we twitched the weight in the box the bombs will go off and we'll all be dead. Let go of her," Grissom ordered. Warrick and Nick looked at each other and then looked at Sara and she nodded to both of them.

The two men gave Sara squeeze of her hands before letting go of her. "Everyone get out of the hole," Grissom then gave orders to everyone else and then climbed into the hole himself and sat next to Sara. Grissom took her hand his hand and she squeezed it so hard he was afraid she'd break it. Grissom leaned down so only she could hear him. "I'm going to get you out. I promise." He told her. Grissom and Sara both looked into each other's eyes before Sara nodded to him.

_

* * *

Later that night…_

Sara lay in the hospital bed. Each team member had heard what Sara had said about them, but none of them had heard what Sara had said about Grissom. And each team member took their turn to talk to Sara. The first one to talk to her was Catherine, then Warrick and Nick. Brass and Greg were the last ones and then Grissom took some time alone with Sara.

Grissom sat down next to Sara on the bed and took her hand in his. "I heard every word, Sara." Grissom told her. Sara sighed deeply and looked at the end of the bed instead of at him. "Sara, I'm not mad." Grissom told her. Sara shook her head. "No, but you're upset." She told him. Grissom shook his head. "No," Grissom paused and touched her face and made him look at her. "I've never been happier in my entire life." Grissom confessed.

Sara smiled shyly at him. They both leaned up and rested their foreheads against each other. "I've never been happier to see you, Sara. God, you're so beautiful." Grissom told her. Sara chuckled a little and sat up before pulling away from him. "Yeah, I'm a real beauty." Sara said leaning back in her bed. Grissom shook his head and stroked her forehead with his hand. "No, you are beautiful." Grissom said before he kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, Sara…how I love thee," Grissom joked to her. Sara smiled at him and touched his cheek. "Count the ways," she told him. Grissom sighed and got more comfortable on the bed. "Okay, I will, but we're gonna be here a long time, first…"

_**Fin…**_


End file.
